Satan's Gift
by ericastwilight
Summary: She is his muse, and he'll do anything for. Sent from hell to tempt him. A one-shot written for LivieLiv79


**Satan's Gift**

* * *

From below, she watches him with hooded eyes. She sways, moving to the music that flows in the air. Sweat drips down the tip of his nose onto the guitar as his fingers thrum the notes from the strings.

The crowd is moving closer toward the stage, their hands in the air, their screams losing meaning among a hundred and fifty others. Still in front, Bella, Edward's woman, fights for prime position, busting a few ribs with her sharp elbows. One scathing look and a fire-tipped tongue send assholes hoping for some pussy away from her.

Jasper almost fucks the mike with his words, chest exposed, nipple ring glinting under the hot lights. Most of the women are screaming his name, sighing every time he locks eyes with one of them. Emmett stands stage right, assessing as he always does. He manages as he would coach a football team.

It works though, since it keeps their noses clean and their dicks out of minors. Dimitri, the band's drummer, with his thick Russian accent knows all about that shit, spending eight months in prison for not making sure the groupie he fucked was too young.

Edward's muse, his Bella, suddenly punches an asshole in the nuts. One that dared to lay a hand on her. Takes a bit of control for him to stay calm as one of their security guards grabs the fucker and disappear into the crowd. The lights move away from his eyes enough for him to check on her.

She sends him a wink, silently apologizing for causing trouble again. It isn't her fault. She has a body built for sin, and graced with a face of an angel. She has dark hair with matching eyes, contrasting with pale skin. Naturally pink full lips, framing an incredible but imperfect smile, with mile long lashes and legs. Her tits and an ass inspired some of the dirtier lyrics on their latest album.

She always says she was sent to him but never tells him from where. It's why he calls her Satan's Gift. She's as clever as the devil and twice as pretty.

He'd kill to keep her—again.

~oOo~

Edward's solo is coming up, and Bella's thighs clench in anticipation. Alice stands beside her, angry as always. Her relationship with Jasper is off again, but Bella knows by the following night it'll be on again. She's tired of the shit and stopped caring a while back. Alice never listens to what she says anyway.

"I always seem to have a vague feeling that he is a Satan among musicians, a fallen angel in the darkness who is perpetually seeking to fight his way back to happiness," Alice screams along with the music, smirking a little knowing it'll rile up Bella.

Loud and obnoxious is the only way to hear with all the music.

"Quoting Ellis is not going to win you brownie points with me or him. Jasper is nothing but a fucking puppet. Not some kind of fallen angel." Bella glares at some dick trying for an ass grab again.

She should've stuck with a pair of jeans than a stupid dress, but then again, Edward will have easier access to her goods this way. The asshole isn't taking the hint, so she looks at his crotch while holding up her fist full of spiky rings, and he backs away slowly.

She continues giving Alice a piece of her mind as if the ape hadn't interrupted her. "Edward and I write the music and lyrics. The only reason why he's not up there singing is because he'd rather have the freedom to do what he does instead of being the ass kisser J is with the music studio heads and media."

"Bitch," Alice hisses in Bella's ear. "Even if it's true," she sighs seconds later. "He's realizing he doesn't like being the front man. I think that's why he's being such an asshole lately."

"Lately," Bella snorts. "Try since I entered the picture again."

"You changed his best friend," Alice accuses.

"All I did was help them get clean, Ali." Bella shoots her a look and cocks an eyebrow. "If I hadn't, Jasper would be letting some asshole fuck his ass for another dime bag. Get over yourself and just leave him. He'll come running back, guaran-fucking-teed." She pulls one of Alice's belt loops of her shorts. "And stop fucking other people with him. You'll just end up in tears."

So much for not caring. She isn't a total bitch. Jasper is her brother, after all.

"You think you know everything," Alice says, discreetly wiping at her eyes with a middle finger.

"I do, now shut up. Edward's solo is about to start."

Bella doesn't pay much attention anymore as Alice turns away and disappears into the crowd. She'll just text her later, apologize for being a bitch, even if she's right, and ask to meet for lunch tomorrow, as usual.

On a night like tonight, Edward will fuck her six different ways, in every damn place she aches for him. Allowing her only brief periods of rest before he takes her again, and she'll love every second of it.

His rich sienna hair gleams under the spotlight as his solo starts. The light is on his guitar rather than on his face, something he prefers. His dark green eyes land on her, and it's where they'll stay for the rest of the performance. She puts a little more sway to her moving hips. She slides her hand over warm, too hot curves while his notes flow and ebb through the small venue. Higher and higher they climb, her hips circle tighter, her thighs rubbing together, her pussy wet and aching.

His lips twitch; that's for her, a signal of things to come. Just before he hits the peak of notes, he slows, and there's another teasing smile on his lips.

_I'll build you up_, the music says to her. _I'll give and give, and stop before you come undone. _Three times he does this, driving the audience crazy, until it explodes into a frenzy of notes and rifts and screams and grunts. Some are from the audience that stood in line for hours to see the band, and a few from the very man that she belongs to, her Edward.

He tells her Satan gave her to him as a gift, because she tempts him in ways no one else can or ever could. She is everything he wants, but never realized it until she stood before him again. She evokes emotions he thought he lost long ago, passion, love, lust, desire, jealously, rage, and that bred violence.

He'd kill for her and he has. He would again.

It's what finally allowed him to write again. The music enchants audiences and, along with her beside him, makes them unstoppable. They could play anywhere in the world, but Edward put his foot down with management; only venues with audiences small enough to enjoy it and feel the music's energy help feed it.

Feed him and Bella. They thrive on it.

~oOo~

The set ends five strokes before midnight. Edward has Bella in his arms by the time it reaches twelve. He doesn't dare kiss her, though he wants to. If he did, he'd fuck her right there giving zero fucks. His hand closes around hers, flicking his wasted cig to the floor. She rolls her eyes, and she puts it out with her foot.

The others call out to him, but he ignores them. They know the fucking drill. In the three years since their success, since the seductress beside him handed him lyrics to check out, he leaves immediately after the last set. It isn't often that she comes to one of his shows, even if he loves and hates when she does.

He loves it because she's near. He hates because there's always some asshole trying to stick his dick in her. She causes more problems with security than all the women who fight over Jasper's towels or guitar picks he gives away.

A recognizable woman who goes to all the shows stops them, arms crossed over her barely covered tits. A slim black eyebrow rises, a smirk kicking up one side of her red lips. "Edward fucked me last week right after the show in Toronto."

Bella's eyes widen, tears ready to fall, bottom lip quivering as she looks from him to the groupie he's sure Liam and Jasper already fucked. Just as fast it all started, her tears and hurt ends.

"He fucked my ass after that show in front of the mirror in our hotel room, and that was after he fucked me with his tongue during the limo drive over to said hotel." Bella takes a slow inventory of the woman, five-seven, thinking she'd be relatively pretty if she didn't lay on the makeup so thick. "I don't remember you being there."

Bella may not be at every show, but she always waits for him in the limo or bus when they choose to use it. If not, she waited for him backstage.

"Nice try," Bella says sweetly, smiling all the while. She lowers her head just so and looks at the woman through her lashes. Yeah, to Edward that look is anything but sweet or sexy. It's ball-fucking-shriveling and it also means it's time to leave.

He has better things to do than to bail her out of jail. Like fuck his wife.

"Then it was after Seattle," the woman tries again, backing away as Bella steps forward. Edward wraps his arms around her waist and lifts her up, throwing her over his shoulder. Considering how warm she is, she's had a few drinks, and alcohol and jealously do not mix well when it comes to her.

"Come on, B," he says, patting her ass which only makes her squirm some more. "Let's go fuck."

~oOo~

"I thought you weren't coming," he says just before he teases her with a flick of his tongue. The drive to the hotel will be long due to traffic, and he isn't the type to waste an opportunity.

"According to your solo, I won't be for a while," she agrees, moaning as he grasps her thigh. With a simple shift, she's straddling him.

His eyes darken, his hands on her hips, helping her move over his hard cock. "I'm happy you're willing to play along." He moves a little farther down the seat, enough for her to feel more of him. She moans, her fingers going for the button of his jeans. He laughs, pushing them away. "Not going to be that easy."

The frustrated sound she makes only makes him chuckle more, his mouth joining his other tools of torture. "You don't fight fair," she whines, her head falling back as his lips move to her neck. A hand lifts from her ass to curl around her throat. It only heightens her need for more.

"Did he touch you?" he asks. The other hand on her hip tightens. She stills, answering his question without a word. He hums, and she feels the vibration of it on her nipples and in her pussy. He always has this effect on her. Her hands struggle to find somewhere to hold him, not wanting him to release her for a second. It's been three days since she last was with him, but it feels like weeks. "Where?"

She refuses to answer, knowing it'll just piss him off. He'd ban her from going to the next show if he knew.

"Tell me."

She pulls back enough to break his hold. She glares, and he raises an eyebrow. "Doesn't matter," she says, rolling her hips. His eyes clench tight as his fingers dig into her thighs. "Your touch is all that matters."

"Damn fucking right," he hisses, pulling her mouth to his. The kiss is bordering on painful, but it only fuels their desire. Time ceases the second his tongue strokes her. His fingers slip between her thighs, in a matching rhythm. It's too much. His aggression always makes her blood run hotter, her nerves more sensitive.

As if sensing how close she is, he stops. He lingers long enough to make her whimper and protest. She bites him his bottom lip, earning a thrust from his hips. "Come on, Edward. You know you want to fuck me right here, right now."

"Not yet. I promised to build you two more times, baby." She shakes her head from side to side, wanting it now, even though a part of her wants him to deliver on his promise. She pushes her hips against him, finding leverage with her hands on his knees to move a little harder.

He lets her dance on his lap for a few minutes, guiding her and whispering in her ear. "I love the way you move." He stops her by spreading her knees farther apart, his hands on her thighs, keeping her immobile. "How should I build you up now?" He tightens his fingers around her thigh before he slides up it up to her pussy. "Should I fuck you with my fingers?" He hums as she moans, and her forehead drops onto his shoulder. "Should I tease your ass?"

"Both," she cries out when he moves his hand away. "Edward!" He laughs and the feel of his hot breath on her skin forces her to mouth off. "If you don't stop teasing me I'll find someone else to take care of me tonight."

A lie, they both know it. Yet it always fired him up.

He's lighting fast. His hands reach for the hem of her dress and almost tear it as he pushes it over her ass to her waist. His next words are low and demanding. "Keep them spread." She moans, complying easily. "Take your underwear off. They're keeping me from your pussy."

"Jesus," she hisses, and with a few shimmies that make him groan aloud, they vanish. She hates begging, but she's desperate for him to touch her. "Please, Edward."

His temple rests against hers, his words tickling her ear. "Please what, Bella?"

She isn't a fucking wallflower; if she wants something, she'll tell him. "Fuck me already!"

He laughs. She curses and decides she can play his game. She releases one of her hands from his arm and immediately slips a few fingers between her thighs. His breath hitches.

"Good idea," he whispers, his eyes on her hand between them. "While you fuck your pussy—" he stops and squeezes an ass cheek. "I'll tease that beautiful ass of yours."

She can't help but moan. He lifts a finger to her mouth. She quickly takes it in, sucking hard. His eyes narrow, his hips bucking under her. It pops free and joins hers on her pussy. It circles and teases, slick within moments.

He debates on having a taste, but the wicked look he gives her says he'd have one later. She moans at the thought of his mouth and tongue on her. As she works two fingers inside herself, his wet finger teases her ass. She cries out when he adds the barest of pressure, moans when he takes it away.

"You're almost there," he whispers, his voice much less controlled than before. She shakes her head in denial, but it's a lie. "Yes you are." She distracts him by pulling her dress down to expose her tits. He hisses. His hips don't lie either. He's getting desperate, too.

She's at the pinnacle. Her fingers work deep inside, but they pale in comparison to his cock. She wants it, and she knows it wouldn't take much more for her to come. The second her thumb moves toward her clit, he stops, his finger in her ass, his mouth on her nipple.

She smacks his arm with her free hand. "You are so paying for this!" She tries to move, but his hand grips her hip too tight.

"I'm looking forward to it."

A minute passes in this standstill, and she's not sure she'll survive another round of teasing. Her breath finally calms enough for him to move again. "That's it, Bella," he says, his mouth taking hers. He pulls back to breathe. "It won't take long this time."

She whimpers, closing her eyes. He's right. In under a minute, she's there again, with just his finger moving in and out of her ass and his tongue on her skin. He pulls away, making her moan when he denies her again. She can barely breathe.

He spins her around, places her in front of him on her hands on her knees. He silently thanks the fact that she got a big enough limo. As if she knew just what would take place tonight. He's desperate for her now, more than ever.

Her dress is around her waist, his chest against her back, his mouth by her ear. "Hold on," he hisses. He pulls back, and with one hand curled over her shoulder, the other around her hip, he slowly slides inside her pussy. She slaps the floor with her hand as he groans in ecstasy.

She pushes back, wanting more, needing it. It's her turn to make demands. "Harder, faster." He complies, driving inside her hard enough to make her fall onto her forearms. The hand on her shoulder moves to cup her breast, pinching her nipple between his fingers. She cries out, her arms trembling due to the force of his thrusts. He continues in the same way, not slowing or gentling.

She loves it anyway.

Edward moves the hand on her hip to squeeze her ass, and then to tease her clit. Another trio of thrusts and he pushes his thumb into her ass. He loves the sounds she makes when they're like this. A soundtrack no one else will hear from her again.

He uses his thumb, his cock, and his words to make her cry out and come. Her forehead is on the floor, her arms trying to find purchase as he rides it along with her. He slips his thumb from her, making her protest, but curls his body over hers, thrusting his hips hard and erratically. Seeking the oblivion he desperately wants, he wishes he was better prepared. He'd fuck her ass now, knowing it would send her over again. He makes due with his hand curled around her throat, his mouth on her cheek, with his cock pounding deep inside her.

Covered in sweat, she comes again, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. His name is a chant on her beautiful lips, and it sends him over. He bites her chin and continues to fuck her through it, extending it for them both until they collapse.

He's capable enough to pull her against him and sits back on the seat. She rests her head back on his shoulder, struggling to catch her breath. She says nothing, whimpering as he slips out of her.

"Sir," a clear voice calls through the intercom. "We'll be at the hotel in two minutes." It's a warning that they need to clean up, because the media and fans will be waiting.

"I don't think I'll be able to move in two minutes," Bella hisses, her hand reaching between her thighs. "I think you broke my pussy."

Edward laughs and kisses her before righting her clothes. "I hope not, I still plan for you to sit on my face."

She claps her hands, smiling. "There's nothing like a sixty-nine to end the night."

He lifts an eyebrow. "Who says the night will end there?"

She pouts a little, her fingers pointing between her thighs. "Um, you might need to find somewhere else to stick it in."

"I'll think of something."

She pats his arms. "You're smart. I'm sure you will."

He carries her through the throng of fucking paps, wincing when he realizes he hadn't adjusted her dress over her naked ass enough when one asshole crouches enough to get the picture.

There's going to be hell for that.

* * *

**AN: Written for LivieLiv79's birthday. Have a good one! Also, thanks to o_oza for oozifying the doc. **


End file.
